


The Fight

by Ellie226



Series: Mark/El [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody's perfect, and even Mark occasionally makes mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

“Do you want your bath crayons?” he asked me, offering me the bin of bath toys.

I nodded, eagerly taking them and getting to work on my masterpiece. “We need butterflies,” I told him.

“We do,” he agreed, shampooing my hair as I drew. “Tilt your head Baby.”

I smiled and hummed, doing as he asked. Once my hair was rinsed, he let me go back to my picture. “Daddy?” I asked him as he scrubbed my back.

“What Princess?”

I turned to look at him, giving him my absolutely most adorable smile. “Can we watch TV after this?”

He smiled back at me, “No we can’t. It’s too late Princess. “

“Why not?” I whined. It had been a good night. I’d been really good, and I wanted to watch television.

He gave me a look, “Because, it’s too late. Come on Baby, you’ve been so good for me since we got home. Let’s just finish your bath, and then we can read a story and go to sleep.”

“That’s not fair,” I shouted at him, splashing a little. I suddenly felt really angry. It was weird, I hadn’t really expected it, and I wasn’t sure where it had come from.

“Eleanor, calm down. Are you ready to get out?” Daddy’s voice had hardened.

“Yes,” I was angry, and I was still shouting.

When Daddy tried to help me stand up, I pulled my arm away. “I can do it. I don’t want help.”

Daddy raised an eyebrow at me. “I know somebody who is about to lose out on her bedtime story,” he warned me.

“I don’t want a stupid story,” I snarked back at him, furious now.

“Well that’s good, because you aren’t getting one.” He watched me stand up and grab a towel. I glared at him as I wrapped it around myself.

I stormed out of the bathroom, grabbing pajamas on my way to bed. After drying myself off, I pulled them on and dropped my towel on the floor. Then I climbed into bed.

Daddy jerked the covers back and pointed at the towel. “Not where it belongs,” he said.

“You pick it up if you don’t want it there,” I told him, rolling onto my side.

“Oh, I don’t think so baby,” Daddy took advantage of my position, slapping my bottom hard, several times. “Either get up and clean up your mess now, or you’re going to get a spanking.”

I glared at him, but I did what he asked. My bottom was finally not hurting anymore from this morning; I didn’t need to do anything to piss him off.

Once I was done, Daddy let me get back into bed. He started to lay down so we could cuddle for a little bit, but I moved away.

“I don’t want cuddles,” I said angrily. “I don’t want to talk to you either. You’re a mean Daddy.”

He sighed, “Fine.” After giving me a perfunctory kiss on the forehead, he left the room.

I lay glaring at the door for a while, and then I started wondering where Daddy had gone. He didn’t normally leave me alone in bed like this. Only if I was sick, and then it was during the day. Sometimes, I got sent to bed early because I’d been naughty, but Daddy stayed with me then so I didn’t hurt myself when I felt bad.

Why wasn’t he up here? I knew that I’d been bratty, but he wasn’t here. Maybe he’d fallen asleep downstairs.

Or maybe he’d been eaten by the monster who lived in the basement. Or someone had broken in the house and murdered him, and now they were going to come upstairs and hurt me too. Or he’d had a stroke, and he was dying downstairs all by himself.

I threw the covers off of myself. I didn’t want to go downstairs in the dark; it was scary. And Daddy was a meany. But, if I was going to be hacked to death by an intruder or gobbled up by a monster, I wouldn’t want to be all alone for it.

I wasn’t forgiving him, but I shouldn’t leave him alone. Standing up, I started down the stairs.

Mark’s POV

I was on the couch, watching some old movie, when I heard her feet shuffling across the floor toward me. 

“Daddy?” she whispered.

“You’re supposed to be in bed princess,” I told her, not turning around.

She had stopped walking, and I finally turned to look at her. “You are supposed to be sleeping right now Eleanor.” She was standing, barefoot and shivering, in a little white babydoll nighty, with Stella tucked under her arm.

She was staring at her hands, twisting, and she finally whispered, “It’s dark upstairs.”

Sighing, I held out my arms, “Come ‘ere baby.”

She practically vaulted the couch to get to me, and then huddled in my arms. 

“What happened to, ‘I don’t want cuddles; you’re a mean daddy.’?” I asked, pulling a blanket over us.

“Stella got a little bit scared that you maybe got eaten up by a monster,” she said, not making eye contact.

“Did Stella miss our conversations about monsters not existing princess?”

“She doesn’t believe you Daddy. She was worried that there were monsters or armed psychopaths. Or you had a cerebral infarction.”

I used my free hand to pick up Stella, looking her in the eyes, “I thought hippos were supposed to be brave Stella,” I told her.

El pulled her stuffed animal out of my grip. Tilting her head to listen to something, she told me, “Stella says that it’s very brave to come downstairs where there might be monsters or serial killers or dead bodies just to make sure you’re okay.” She paused for a moment and then nodded. “She also says that she doesn’t like you casting ‘spersions on her character. She’s very brave, and she won’t come to rescue you no more if you’re not nice to her.”

“Tell her I’m very sorry.”

El shook her head no at me, “You gotta tell her Daddy. And you have to mean it; she’s very sensitive, and it would be deeply distressing to me if you got eaten by a monster, and Stella only protected me because you were too proud to apologize to a hippo. They’re very intelligent creatures Daddy, and they deserve your respect.”

I hid my smile against El’s hair. Schooling my features, I told Stella, “I’m very sorry. I must have misunderstood why you came downstairs, and I really appreciate your concern.”

El tilted her head, listening to Stella, “She says apology almost accepted, but that she wants me to stay up with her and watch The Daily Show as a sign of your respect and admiration.”

“Stella, I’m sorry, but El’s bedtime is 10:00. Lights out by 11:00. You’re welcome to stay down here and watch television by yourself if you’d like?”

El shook her head at me, “Stella doesn’t like leaving me by myself. She’s s’posed to protect me Daddy.”

“It’s already 10:40 baby. You’re supposed to be in bed already; you definitely cannot watch any television.”

“Stella wants us both to stay up.”

I shook my head at her, and then directed my comment toward Stella, “I’m very sorry Stella. I’m not your boss, but I am in charge of El. If you want to stay up all night, then you can do that. But it’s time for my princess to go to sleep.”

El pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, “Not fair.”

I picked her up, ignoring the pout, “It’s time for bed,” I told her, bouncing a little.

“No Daddy,” she giggled in spite of herself.

“To bed I said.” I started walking up the stairs.

“Daddy, we need Stella.”

I halted, giving El a look, “She doesn’t want to stay up and watch television?”

“She does, but not all by herself. She’s got to stay with me so I don’t have bad dreams.”

I walked back to the couch and picked up Stella. I watched El hug the stuffed hippo to her chest and then snuggle up against me. 

I walked up the stairs, with El still curled up against me, and then tucked her back into bed. When I tried to stand up and walk around to my side, she wrapped her arms tighter around my neck, keeping me awkwardly bent over the bed.

“Let go sweetheart,” I told her.

I could feel her hair brushing my cheek as she shook her head no, “Need hugs Daddy,” she demanded childishly.

“In a minute. Let Daddy get into bed first.”

She shook her head no again, “You stay with me.”

“Baby, I’m going to. I just need to get into bed first.”

“You leaved me up here all by myself,” she said, her voice a little wobbly as she said it. 

Oh shit. I hadn’t been thinking when I went downstairs; she said that she didn’t want me, and I needed a minute to myself to think.

I felt a twinge in my back as I was beating myself up, and I forced myself to reach behind my neck and try to unclasp her hands. “Let go baby. Daddy’s not going anywhere. I just need to get into bed, and then you can have all the hugs you want.”

She shook her head again, and I decided that my gentle method wasn’t working so well. “Eleanor, you’re being naughty. You need to listen to Daddy or you’re going to get your bottom spanked.”

“I don’t want you to leave me all alone Daddy,” she whimpered.

Casting about for a compromise we could live with, I offered, “How about you let go of Daddy’s neck but hold on to my hand while I walk around the bed? Can you do that sweetpea?”

“You promise you’re just getting into bed?”

“Yes baby.”

I felt her gripping one of my hands very tightly, and then she slowly unwound her arms. Sitting up, she moved a bit so that I could walk around the bed. I was worried; she was being clingy. Even for her. 

Climbing next to El, I clicked off the lamp, and then I pulled her in against me. She reluctantly let go of my hand, but she then wrapped both of her arms around my torso. 

“Princess? What’s going on with you tonight?” I cuddled in close to her.

“I was naughty,” she whispered, pressing her face into my chest. I could feel her face burning with embarrassment. 

“That sometimes happens,” I stroked her hair and waited.

“I telled you that you were mean. I keep sayin’ bad stuff to you. And you leaved me up here in the dark all by myself Daddy.”

I pressed a kiss to the top of her head, “Daddy’s a dummy sometimes princess. I shouldn’t have done that, and I’m sorry.”

“You’re not mad?” she raised her face up. It was dark, but I could feel her moving.

“No. I am not mad. Are you mad?”

“I was naughty Daddy.”

I nodded, “It happens. You were naughty. You’ll be naughty again. That doesn’t mean that I should leave you by yourself in bed. I know that’s scary baby, and I shouldn’t have done it.”

“You won’t do it again? I’ll be good,” she assured me.

I sighed, feeling like it didn’t matter how much I assured her. She just kept assuming that good was the only way for people to love her.

“You could be the world’s most rotten brat, and I wouldn’t leave.”

She began wiggling, trying to push me into the position that she liked me best. I rolled onto my back and pulled her half on top of my chest so that she could listen to my heartbeat; I managed to hold back on the oof of discomfort when she elbowed me in the diaphragm, but she finally settled down, ear against my heart and thumb in her mouth. 

I rubbed her back and waited for her to fall asleep.


End file.
